Nosotros
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] Despues de una noche de lluvia, los sentimientos se vuelven claros. Hace un año que estamos juntos y no me importa nada más... Solo... Nosotros. [Daisuke x TK]


****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

"Nosotros"

by Emiko Mihara

Eran casi las cinco cuando los chicos salían del instituto. Daisuke esperaba a Tk, ya algo ansioso.

«¿En donde se abra metido¡No puede tardar tanto!» pensó perdiendo la paciencia.

Daisuke siempre había tratado de acercársele al rubio. Había un no sé en Tk que le decía que necesitaba ser protegido, pero él siempre se había negado, por lo menos hasta que eso pasó... El recuerdo de esa noche lluviosa se mantenía vivido en su mente...

/_FLASHBACK_/

_**¡TOK¡TOK¡TOK!**_

_- ¿NANIII¡¡YA VA! - grito Daisuke encendiendo la luz del recibidor. Eran casi las dos de la mañana, llovía torrencialmente y no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando lo despertaron los ruidos de la puerta. _

_- ¿QUÉ QUIERE! - grito al abrirla, para quedarse de piedra al ver a Tk en pijama, mojado completamente de pies a cabeza. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de sus ojos rojos..._

_«¿Estuvo llorando¿Por qué? » pensó Daisuke._

_- Tk. - trató de pensar con calma – ¿Na...¿Nani...¿Hajimemashite Tk—? - no pudo terminar su frase porque Tk se le había acercado y lo había abrazado. Aún con la cara roja de vergüenza, Daisuke lo hizo entrar para que se secara, y de paso tratar de averiguar que estaba pasando._

_- Etoooo... Estás empapado. ¿Por que no te pegas un baño? Yo de mientras voy a buscar un poco de ropa¿sí? - dijo conduciendo a Tk hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta. Se quedo detrás de ella hasta que escucho el ruido de la ducha._

_Después de un rato, golpeo la puerta y espero. Lo más probable era que con el ruido de la tormenta, la ducha y demás no lo hubiera oído, por que no contesto. Daisuke dejo la ropa sobre una silla y sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda cuando vio la silueta de Tk a través de la cortina. Era tan delgada... Tan delicada..._

_«Me pregunto si él... Iie. Para él soy solo un amigo.» pensó y salió del baño como un suspiro, sin ruido alguno. Cuando Tk salió calladamente del baño, Daisuke lo aguardaba en la sala, con unas tazas de té._

_- Toma, está caliente. - dijo entregándole la taza a Tk. - Bueno... ¿Vas a contarme que paso? - lo miro a los ojos. Quería saber que había puesto así a Tk._

_Hubo un prolongado silencio. Solo se oía a Tk sorbiendo el té. Irritado por su silencio, Daisuke no se contuvo y golpeo la mesa con el puño, asustando tanto a Tk que lo hizo tirar su taza._

_- NO CREO QUE HAYAS VENIDO SOLO A TOMAR TÉ. ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO TK¿QUÉ FU----? - dejo de gritar al darse cuenta que el rubio temblaba. Se le acerco y se puso a la altura de sus ojos. Le habló con vos dulce, sosteniendo sus brazos._

_- Tk... Onegai, decí algo... Lo que sea, pero no llores. - dijo, pero su pedido llegaba tarde, las lagrimas ya corrían por las pálidas mejillas._

_- Mis... Mis padres-- - dijo entre sollozos bajando la vista - Ellos... murieron... - dijo ya sin intentar contener el llanto. Daisuke lo guió para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y lo insito a que llorara todo lo que necesitara..._

_- ¿Estas seguro? - dijo con voz queda._

_- Mi--nii--san- - junto aire – Matt-san me lo dijo-- - dijo estrechando el abrazo de Daisuke._

_- Esta bien... Hiciste bien en venir acá... - susurro Daisuke en su oído, su voz no sonaba nerviosa ni mucho menos, parecía estar cargada de comprensión. Tk se quedo en silencio, escuchando atentamente cada palabra de aliento que la dulce voz de Daisuke le susurraba al oído. En cuestión de momentos se sintió más tranquilo, y poco después se quedó dormido._

_«Eso es... Mejor descansa...» pensó Daisuke sonriendo._

_Lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo a su alcoba. Lo recostó en su cama y lo tapo. Bajo en un segundo las escaleras y corrió hasta el teléfono y sin volver a pensarlo, llamó al departamento de Matt._

_**TU-----TU-----TU---CLICK**_

_- ¿TK¿SOS VOS? - el grito de Matt casi deja sordo a Daisuke._

_- Iie. Ore wa Daisuke. -_

_- Da-- Daisuke... - dijo entre sollozos la voz de Matt - Onegai... Decime que Tk está en tu casa... -_

_- Aa... Está acá. - se escucho un suspiro de alivio._

_- ¡Arigato Kami-sama! - se aclaro la garganta - ¿Él esta bien? -_

_- Aa, duerme. Estuvo llorando un poco... - Daisuke lo pensó, pero decidió no dar más detalles. - Me dijo... Lo que paso. - _

_Hubo un silencio, luego Matt hablo._

_- Fue en un accidente de auto. Por la tormenta. Nos llamaron del hospital hace unas horas... -_

_- ¿Hajimemashite Matt? - Daisuke se odio a sí mismo por hacer hablar a Matt, pero tenía que saber. - ¿Tenes que... Ir a reconocerlos? -_

_- Aa... - dijo bajo - Mañana. ¿Crees que Tk se pueda quedar hasta entonces en tu casa? -_

_- Heiki. -_

_- Arigato. No quiero que pase por esto solo. -_

_- Tk no esta solo en esto: te tiene a vos. -_

_- Aa, demo... - suspiró - Él es tan sensible. No quiero que sufra. Espero que me entiendas. - y colgó._

_Daisuke se quedo toda la noche despierto, velando por el sueño de Tk. Solo un vez Tk comenzó a moverse entre sueños, gritando "mamá", "papá", llorando... Daisuke se le acerco, lo abrazó y le hablo dulcemente en el oído, hasta que volvió a estar tranquilo._

_Eran las 5.45 cuando dejo de llover. El sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana y la luz poco a poco iluminó el rostro de Tk, (que en opinión de Daisuke, parecía un ángel durmiendo) hasta despertarlo. Al ver a Daisuke sentado junto a la cama, se ruborizo._

_- ¿Estuviste toda la noche cuidándome...? - Daisuke asintió - Arigato. -_

_- Heiki. De todas formas no tenía sueño. - dijo Daisuke haciéndose el duro, pero sin poder ocultar unas tremendas ojeras y varios bostezos. Tk sonrió tímidamente. Daisuke siempre sabía como y en que momento hacerlo reír._

_- Te preguntarás como paso... - Daisuke lo miro desconcertado - El accidente. - se sentó en la cama porque Daisuke lo había hecho también - Porque estaban en el mismo auto... Bueno, es por mí. Fue mi culpa. -_

_- No digas eso Tk. Fue un accidente. - dijo Daisuke tratando de convencerlo._

_- Iie. - su rostro pálido, serio - ¿Sabes que día es hoy? Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi nii-san. -_

_- No--No entiendo. - dijo Daisuke siendo honesto._

_- Yo les dije que seria un gran regalo para Matt-san verlos llegar juntos. he Ellos al principio se--se-negar--ron, pero snif yo--yo insisti-i-has-ta--que-di-dijer-ron-que-si-ii... - no pudo seguir, se puso a llorar en los brazos de Daisuke, que comenzaron a acunarlo como a un niño pequeño. Poco a poco se calmo y se atrevió a preguntarle:_

_- Daisuke... ¿Por que sos tan bueno conmigo? - Daisuke sonrió._

_- Por que sos mi amigo. - los ojos de Tk parecían decepcionados con la respuesta – Y también... Tk... – lo llamó para que lo viera a los ojos - Suki da. -_

_«No lo creo... ¡Lo dije¡Por fin se lo dije!» pensó Daisuke._

_Tk se separo y lo miro a los ojos._

_- ¿Nani? - _

_- Suki da, Tk. - y dicho esto ultimo, lentamente, se acerco a él, para posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Tk le correspondió. Fue un beso suave, limpio, de esos que se dan una sola vez... El primer beso, de ambos. Se separaron lentamente, saboreando todavía el momento._

_- Daisuke yo... - trato de decir Tk pero la mano de Daisuke tapó su boca._

_- Ahora no, kirei... Pensalo. - y salió de la habitación._

_«Ya paso casi una hora y todavía no baja... No debí decirle nada...» pensó Daisuke estando en la cocina ¿Estaba arrepentido de haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Tk? «De seguro no va a querer verme más... De seguro---» lo interrumpió una agradable sensación. Los brazos de Tk estaban alrededor de él y lo abrazaba cálidamente._

_- ¿Kirei? - se giro para verlo a los ojos – ¿Doushita? - fue lo único que llego a decir. Los labios de Tk estaban sobre los suyos, uniéndolos de nuevo en un beso. Sin deshacer el abrazo, Tk rompió el beso y susurro en su oído._

_- Da-kun... Suki da. - y volvió a besarlo. Daisuke pensó que se había quedado dormido en la cocina y que esto era un sueño, un dulce sueño, pero no le importo; solo quería que su cuerpo se llenara de Tk, y sin darse cuenta, profundizo el beso. Se encontró saboreando el interior de la boca de su amado... ¿Amado? Sí. Amaba a esa criatura de suave piel y hermosa sonrisa. Lo amaba. El profundo beso fue disminuyendo, hasta transformarse en suaves caricias..._

_- Koishii... - comenzó Daisuke llenándose de valor - Yo... No he sido totalmente honesto contigo... - «Quisiera saber si lo que él siente es real... Pero no importa.» _

_- Aishiteru... - sintió que un gran peso se le iba de los hombros, un gran alivio. Pero nada lo había preparado para lo que vino después... Tk comenzó a llorar._

_- No. Kirei, por favor no llores. - dijo Daisuke abrazándolo de nuevo, pero más fuerte que nunca. El también quería llorar, pero lo estaba evitando para no dejar solo a Tk. Sus esfuerzos se tornaron inútiles cuando la dulce voz de Tk susurro en su oído._

_- Mou. - _

_- ¿Nani? - dijo viéndolo a los ojos - ¿Qué dijiste? - una lagrima se escapo._

_- Mou aishiteru, Da-kun. - repitió sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus delicados labios. Daisuke hizo algo parecido. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos y una voz suave pero segura, le dijo:_

_- Ore... - no pudo continuar. Se dejo llevar por el nuevo beso que Tk le ofrecía._

/_FLASHBACK END_/

- Da-kun... Da-kun... ¡Daisuke! - lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué te pasaba? Parecías un zombi. - dijo Tk con mirada preocupada.

- Nada kirei. ¿Nos vamos? - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar por el centro, tomados de la mano. Extrañamente, a Tk no le molestaba y a Daisuke menos. Ya se habían acostumbrado a las miradas de los desconocidos. Algunas inquisitorias, otras tiernas, otras desconcertadas. No importaba realmente. Ellos simplemente las ignoraban. Después de todo, eran solo extraños...

Entraron en un Mc'Donals, y mientras Daisuke pedía lo de siempre, Tk buscaba una mesa. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando vio a su hermano sentado con Tai, como si nada.

- Tk. - dijo Matt suavemente - ¡OI¡TK! - grito haciendo señas con los brazos.

Tk simplemente quería ser tragado por la tierra. Se acerco y los saludo. Entonces vio los libros del instituto sobre la mesa y entendió todo.

- Konnichiwa nii-san. Taichi-sempai. - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Konnichiwa. Y ya te he dicho Tk que no me gusta que me llames así. Decime Tai. -

- ¿Qué haces por acá? - pregunto Matt, haciendo espacio para que se sentara.

- Ahhh... Vine a comer algo... Con Da-- Daisuke. - dijo bajando la vista.

- ¿A si¿Por qué? - pregunto Matt.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte a vos. - dijo Tk. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir.

- Eso te lo digo yo. - dijo Tai sonriéndole - Resulta que dentro de poco tenemos un examen de matemática y tu nii-san esta perdido sin mi ayuda. - dijo dándose importancia. En las anteriores oportunidades siempre había sido al revés: Matt explicaba y Tai se quejaba de lo difícil que era. Había sido así desde la primaria y, bueno, de no ser por Matt, Tai no estaría en el ultimo año de secundaria alta. Siguió burlándose un rato más de Matt hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien.

- Konnichiwa. - dijo Daisuke, que tenía una bandeja con los combos en las manos - Yamato-sempai, Taichi-sempai. -

- Otro más. Tengo que hacer un cartel luminoso¿o qué? Soy Tai. Tai. ¡T-A-I-! -

- Mejor vamos a otra mesa, no queremos interrumpir sus estudios. - dijo Tk levantándose. Saludo a su hermano, a Tai y se fue junto con Daisuke. Mientras se alejaban, Tk suspiro.

- ¿Por qué suspiras? - pregunto Daisuke - ¿Todavía te pone nervioso que tu hermano nos vea juntos? -

- Mas o menos. Sabes bien que mi hermano no lo sabe. -

- Pero si te pone nervioso es por que crees que sospecha¿ne? -

- ... -

- Kirei... Hace ya casi un año que somos pareja. Tarde o temprano se lo vas a tener que decir. -

«Mejor tarde que temprano...» pensó Tk sonriendo.

Encontraron una mesa y se sentaron. Al contrario de siempre, comieron en silencio, y sin mirarse.

Cuando salían del local, Daisuke intento tomar la mano de Tk, pero este no lo dejo.

Caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, y llegaron a la puerta del edificio en donde vivía Daisuke.

- ¿Queres entrar? - dijo Daisuke con un poco de timidez. Jamás había juntado el valor suficiente para invitar a Tk, pero algo le dijo que debía hacerlo esta vez.

- Bueno. - respondió Tk casi de inmediato, como si siempre hubiera esperado esa invitación.

Entraron. Subieron al ascensor hasta el piso 15, y fueron hasta el 128.

Tk se sorprendió de lo ordenado que estaba. No era muy grande, pero era muy acogedor. Tenia una alfombra azul. Las paredes adornadas de fotos, de ellos, del equipo de fútbol de Daisuke... También había un sofá y un televisor. Pudo distinguir un pasillo y supuso que conducía a la habitación.

- ¿Queres algo para tomar? - pregunto Daisuke entrando a la cocina.

- ¿Eh? Iie, arigato. - dijo Tk dando la espalda a la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Queres algo más? - le dijo al oído. Antes de que Tk se pudiera girar, Daisuke lo había abrazado por la espalda y le besaba el cuello. Tk simplemente se dejo hacer, cosa que a Daisuke le gusto. Muy despacio y sin dejar su cuello, le fue sacando el saco del uniforme y poco después mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, le desabrocho la camisa muy despacio, hasta poder quitársela. Tk alucinaba de placer con cada toque y no tardo mucho en comenzar a gemir.

- Da--Da--Daisuke... - dijo entrecortadamente, su respiración agitada, levemente sonrojado. Daisuke supo que ya era suyo. Lo giro y comenzó a besarlo con hambre, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, saboreándolo todo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y grata fue su sorpresa cuando Tk comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con manos torpes.

- Kirei... ¿Estás listo? - dijo con vos melosa. Tk no respondió con palabras. Un beso fue suficiente prueba de que ambos querían lo mismo. Entre besos y caricias, llegaron al cuarto. Daisuke se dejo caer sobre Tk encima de la cama, sus manos bajaron sin control hasta su cintura y comenzaron a buscar el borde del pantalón, bajaron el cierre, comenzaron a deslizarlo por sus caderas, hasta quitárselo completamente.

Daisuke no pudo más que sorprenderse. Tk estaba duro, se notaba aun sin quitarle el boxer.

- Da-- Daisuke -- - dijo jadeante, quería más y Daisuke se lo iba a dar.

Volvió a subir hasta el rostro de su amado, lo beso y rozó con su pelvis el miembro de este, lo cual les dio una descarga de placer a ambos. Siguió dándole suaves besos en su cuello, pero a medida que bajaba se volvían más húmedos y excitantes. Los gemidos de placer de Tk eran tímidos al principio, pero a medida que Daisuke hacia, se habían ido soltando.

Daisuke llego a los pezones de Tk y comenzó a humedecer uno con su lengua, para luego succionarlo. Los gemidos de Tk lo alentaban a continuar con el otro y así lo hizo. Continuo bajando por su estomago hasta su ombligo y comenzó a besarlo, a introducir su lengua en él. Tk arqueaba la espalda y emitía gemidos de deseo. Daisuke sabia como seguir.

Bajo los boxers por sus caderas hasta quitárselos y los arrojo lejos, a una esquina de la habitación. Con manos tímidas e inseguras en un principio,masturbó el pene de Tk, calentándolo más, y dándose cuenta del placer que le daba, no dudo antes de comenzar a lamerlo. Las manos de Tk sobre su cabeza y los movimientos de sus caderas le dictaban la velocidad a la que debía hacerlo. Se lo introdujo en la boca y continuo lamiéndolo, como un experto, según Tk, porque parecía como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacia. Al cabo de unos momentos, Tk no se contuvo de gritar y se derramo dentro de la boca de Daisuke, que lamió y bebió el liquido sin dejar una sola gota.

- ¿Hajimemashite kirei? - dijo Daisuke mientras besaba su cuello.

- Ha—Hai... - dijo jadeante buscando la boca de su amado para besarla.

Antes de que Daisuke pudiera defenderse, lo tenia encima, desabrochándole los pantalones. Tk comenzó a besar el pecho de Daisuke con la misma pasión con la que este lo había hecho. Dio especial atención a sus pezones, que con el solo primer roce de su lengua se endurecieron, lo que lo insito a succionarlos, haciendo gemir a Daisuke de placer y deseo. Continuo bajando, no solo con sus besos por el cuerpo de su amor, sino que también sus manos bajaron el boxer de Daisuke, dejando al descubierto su pene palpitante. Lo tomo con ambas manos y lo introdujo de lleno en su boca, llenándolo de saliva, acariciándolo con su lengua, dándole tiernos y lujuriosos besos.

Daisuke se sentía estallar en éxtasis, por lo que recupero el control de la situación, colocando a Tk boca abajo sobre la cama.

- Ahora me toca a mi...- dijo besándole la espalda. Llego sin problemas hasta sus níveas nalgas, las separo y comenzó a lamer esa entrada prohibida que se le ofrecía con libertad. A pesar de estar ansioso, no quería lastimar a Tk.

- Da—Dai-suke--Hace-lo--ya! - dijo Tk entre jadeos. Daisuke se preparo. Lo tomo por las caderas y recostándose sobre su espalda, comenzó a hablarle al oído. Sus palabras estaban llenas de deseo y lujuria, pero también de amor. Mientras hablaba comenzó a introducirse dentro de su amor pero se detuvo al sentir un espasmo de dolor.

- ¿Kirei? - pregunto en su oído.

- ¡I—ITAI DA!— - decía entre lágrimas, abrazado a la almohada.

- Kirei... - dijo Daisuke secando sus lagrimas a besos - Te prometo que pasara... ¿Confías en mi...? -

- Aa. - contesto seguro Tk, tomo fuerte la almohada - Seguí... Onegai. -

Daisuke continuo su entrada, lentamente, esperando cualquier reacción de Tk. Cuando por fin estaba dentro, sintió una extraña calidez, el interior de su amado lo abrazaba... Comenzó a entrar y salir despacio, expectante, hasta que finalmente las caderas de Tk comenzaron a moverse con él, marcándole el ritmo a seguir.

- Ahh--Ahh--Da--i-suu--kee - dijo Tk acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas - No--ohh-te-e--deten--enga--as--s---Ahh-ahh--ahh-- -

- Ah-a-ahhh---No--o-lo--ohh--ahh-are-- - dijo Daisuke, continuando con las embestidas, que comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más fuertes y violentas.

Con una de sus manos, tomo el pene de Tk y comenzó a calentarlo... Cada vez más... Estaban cerca... Los dos. Pero Daisuke hizo un esfuerzo, se contuvo unos segundos, y fue después de escuchar el grito de Tk y de sentirlo derramarse en su mano y la cama, que con dos ultimas embestidas, se derramo en su interior.

Exhausto se recostó junto a su amado y lo abrazo. Tk dulcemente apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Daisuke y escucho atentamente su corazón. Ambos latían al unísono. Como uno solo. Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

- Kirei... ¿Te lastime? - le pregunto preocupado.

- Solo al principio... Después solo pude sentir placer. - dijo sonrojándose. Daisuke no pudo contenerse de besarlo. Volvió a poner su cabeza sobre la almohada.

- Da-kun... - dijo Tk despacio haciéndolo abrir los ojos. - Voy a decirle a nii-san. Voy a decirle a Matt de nosotros. -

- ¿Seguro¿Queres que te acompañe? - dije levantándose y viéndolo a los ojos.

- Iie. Esto tengo que hacerlo solo. - dijo serio. Daisuke se quedo mirándolo, como hipnotizado. - ¿Que pasa¿Tengo algo? -

- Sos tan hermoso, kirei... - dijo inclinándose y volviéndolo a besar.

"Nosotros"

OWARI

* * *

"Digimon" © Hongo Akiyoshi & Toei Animation, 1997

"Nosotros" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
